The Elements Together
by Princessimaginary
Summary: Randy and his friends set out on a adventure to destroy the Sorcerer but before they can do that they have to get the two girls to be friends or the whole plan will be gone. Read my first fanfic: The New girl in Town and the Second: The ninja of the wind before you read this.
1. Alice: Friends

**_PLS: Sorry it took so long. I was in Singapore with my cousins and had fun in Universal Studios with my family. Anyway, I am continuing with two fanfic so if you didn't read the first fanfic: The New Girl in Town and the second: The Ninja of Wind. Please read those or you won't understand any of the parts._**

**_To the readers who have read the two fanfic, 'the girl' is Sandy Swift. The characters are_**

**_Sandy Swift_**

**_Alice Denman_**

**_Randy Cunningham_**

**_Alex Denman_**

**_Howard Weinerman_**

**_The New characters are Yuki and Santana. I can't post Santana's picture for you to see so it will be in my profile._**

**_Alice_**

It was raining outside so we can't have fireworks. I was running to Randy to confess my love for him. "Randy, I just want to tell you that I'm-m in l-love with y-you so would you go out with me!" Randy looked at me. Immediately I heard a girl gasping. "Randy, who is this? What is she talking about?" she walked to Randy slowly and to my surprise she slapped him. "What are you doing with her?" She ran away. Of course Randy will question me so I ran away too. The girl was in the Science room talking to herself. "I'm sorry I didn't know he was yours, Sandy." She wiped a tear and looked at me. "It's ok I don't care anymore." She glared at me for a few seconds. "You are the girl I saw in the video chat with Randy."

"Yeah about that I was thinking he doesn't have a girlfriend so I was having dinner with him, a friendly one." I said. "Who knew relationships were complicated." She nodded in agreement. "I don't think I want to have a boyfriend yet." She said. "Me neither. Being with Randy won't work out." She looked around. "This was the place where Randy and I battle. Well sort of." She giggled. "I guess my life is also complicated." She frowned and looked at me. "You can have him for tonight." I shrugged. "I don't feel like I need him anymore." We both stood up. "I have a special song to sing want to help?" I was so happy that I made a friend all by myself and not with any of Alex's help. "Yeah that would be nice. Look I got into costume like Anna." We went back to the gym and onto the stage.

"Hey everyone I have a special song to sing and would love to have my friends from New York to help me and my friend I made a few minutes ago." A girl with black hair and was wearing a yukata came on to the stage and a girl with reddish hair and wore headphones. "These are my friends Yuki and Santana." Santana was the girl with the headphones and the other was Yuki. The song was 'Let it go' from Idina Menzel.

**_Sandy The snow glows white on mountain tonight_**

**_Not a footprint to be seen_**

**_Alice A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_**

**_Sandy The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_**

**_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried._**

**_Alice Don't let them in_**

**_Don't let them see_**

**_Be the good girl you always have to be_**

**_Both Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**

**_Well, now they know_**

**_Sandy Let it go, let it go_**

**_Alice Can't hold back anymore_**

**_Sandy Let it go, let it go_**

**_Alice Turn away and slam the door_**

**_ I don't care what they're going to say_**

**_Sandy Let the storm rage on_**

**_ The cold never bothered me anyway_**

**_ It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_**

**_Alice And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_**

**_Sandy It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through_**

**_Alice No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free_**

**_Sandy Let it go, let it go_**

**_Alice I am one with the wind and sky_**

**_Sandy Let it go, let it go_**

**_Alice You'll never see me cry_**

**_ Here I stand and here I stay_**

**_ Let the storm rage on_**

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground_**

**_Sandy My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_**

**_ And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

**_ I'm never going back, the past is in the past_**

**_Alice Let it go, let it go_**

**_Sandy And I'll rise like the break of dawn_**

**_ Let it go, let it go_**

**_Alice That prefect girl is gone_**

**_Both Here I stand in the light of day_**

**_ Let the storm rage on_**

**_ The cold never bothered me anyway_**


	2. Santana: Here's my number

**_Santana_**

I'm Santana. I have reddish hair which covers quarter of my back and I usually tie my hair into a ponytail. I wear those headphones with microphones on them so I could to listen to music and edit them. Sandy was wearing a costume from the Elsa in the movie Frozen. We just finished the song and I was really pumped up for some partying. I was surprised that Sandy was this popular in school. "Hey sandy I have a question, were you this popular in school?" she said no but I think she said that so we won't feel jealous. Yuki was looking around. "Wow this school is big in the inside. Sandy I need to go to a very special place to check out some stuff."

"What? Umm can't you wait a little longer please? We don't have to do that today. Plus he could be in the crowd right now." Yuki nodded. I spotted a cute boy with purple hair running to us. "Sandy, miss you so much." He hugged her. "Randy these are my friends. This is Yuki and Santana. Why don't you introduce us to your new friends?" I saw a girl with 'Alice Blue' hair and eyes and a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. "Hi my name is Alex Denman and this is my non-identical twin Alice." The boy, whose name I now know, said. "Hey Randy, do you have a girlfriend?" He nodded to my surprise he said it was my best friend, Sandy. "Hey I' m going to get punch." Sandy said. "I'll help you." Yuki requested. Sandy signaled her yes.

"Do you play a guitar?" I asked. "Yeah, I do." Randy replied. "Well-

**_I threw a wish in a well_**

**_Don't ask me I'll never tell_**

**_I looked to you as it fell_**

**_And now you're in my way_**

**_I trade my soul for a wish_**

**_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_**

**_I wasn't looking for this_**

**_But now you're in my way_**

**_Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowing_**

**_Where you think you're going baby?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_but here's my number,_**

**_so call me, maybe?_**

**_It's hard to look right at you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_so call me maybe?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_but here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_And all the other boys try to chase me,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe_**

**_You took your time with the call_**

**_I took my time with the fall_**

**_You gave me nothing at all_**

**_But still, you're in my way_**

**_I beg, and borrow, and steal_**

**_Have first sight and it's real_**

**_I didn't know I would feel it_**

**_But it's in my way_**

**_Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowing_**

**_Where you think you're going baby?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_but here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_It's hard to look right at you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_but here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_And all the other boys try to chase me,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so, so bad_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_And you should know that_**

**_I missed you so, so bad_**

**_It's hard to look right at you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_but here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_And all the other boys try to chase me,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so, so, bad_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_And you should know that_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

"Well that's a nice song." He said awkwardly. I gave him my number. "Thanks?"

Sandy was back with Yuki. "Santana, I think we should look for that guy Yuki was looking for." I wasn't actually in the mood but I had to because she is my friend.


	3. Sandy: I need love help

**_Sandy_**

Yuki said that there was another Tengu bird in this school so we were looking for 'that guy'. We looked for hours and started to give up. "Maybe he didn't come to the party." I suggested. "No he did come, I can feel it."

I sighed but I remember that, 'that guy' will always go near the snack bar so we went there and found him. "Howard! We finally found you." I said relived. "You girls looking for me," he said "You know I'll always be near the snack bar."

"Don't flirt with us boy. I'm just helping my friend here to find you." I pointed to Yuki. "Kon'nichiwa, I was hoping you were the one the Tengu bird possessed." He looked around. "Yeah, what's up?" At that point I was blowing of fuse. "Well I pictured you- you know better than- this." She pointed at Howard's whole body that means it wasn't just one part but the whole thing. Santana and I giggled quietly so Howard won't get the wrong idea. "Do you understand how to use its power in the first place?" Yuki asked. Now Howard looked real confused. "Um, not really." Yuki looked disappointed. "Then you are not the one." Yuki walked away.

"Wait, can't you stay a little longer." Yuki gave him an evil stare which made him back off. Suddenly, Bash Johnson, who was smashing through the crowds to get to us, said "Hey ladies, want to dance?" we looked at each other. "I don't want to dance with a bully. Just go away."

"Aw why so mean, scared that you can't keep up with my dancing skill." He teased. "Well I can dance but I don't want to do it with you got it locked in your little brain of yours." And that was my mistake; he started to get angry and was slashing around trying to hit me eventually. Of course I'm far from him that means he can hit all those innocent people. And I have to do something to save those people. I asked Yuki for help but she was too busy thinking where she had gone wrong looking for Howard so I have to take matters into my own hands. "Hey Bash, take someone your own size." He looked at me. "There's no one my size so I just have to pick on you." I swung around and brought my leg around, with me, into his stomach. He clutched his stomach and fell to the floor in agony. I suddenly relies what I just did. Everyone was starting at me. **_'Did I do something wrong? I was helping them they should be thanking me.' _**Alice was behind me. She quickly grabbed my hand and we ran away. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You shouldn't have done that."

I pulled my hand away. "Why I have done it before but I don't understand why they don't like me anymore." I felt so confused. At first I was celebrating my return and now everyone was treating me like I'm the bad one. "I tried to stand up for myself too but with a ninja star and now everyone is afraid of me."

I think we do have a lot in common. Realization shocked me, "I have to go talk to Randy." I looked for Randy everywhere unfortunately I couldn't find him so I used my phone. **_'Where are you?' _**He replied**_ 'Somewhere above ground' _**If you guys remembered I had a ninja suit too. I put it on and used my scarf to climb and saw Randy in his ninja suit. "Hey Randy." I said while waving at him. "Hey, Sandy. What's up?" he said miserably. I felt bad for slapping him when we just saw each other for a long time. "Sorry for slapping you, Randy." I leaned closer. I was about to kiss him on the cheek but my pet snake slithered out of my sleeve and push Randy away. "Winter how many times do I have to say this don't push people." I pulled Randy up. He looked really sad. "I'm sorry Randy. Hey why don't we go for dinner tomorrow." He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I heard what you said to Alice." I was shocked about what he had heard and I didn't mean it that way. "Randy, it not what you think, I just meant-"

"You don't want to be with me I get it. Nice knowing you anyway Sandy." He jumped down the building. "Randy wait." But he smoke bombed out. _'Uh why does everything in my life have to be complicated?'_

**_The next day…_**

I was bummed out so I asked Alice for answers. I told everything that happened, to Alice but she didn't help me because she was busy with homework so I have to ask Alex for help because he is good with girls.

Alex was busy talking to girls and running from them so I have to push them through to get to him. "Hey Alex I need your help with some love issues. If you don't mind, of course."

The girls looked at me angrily and with jealousy. "Sure what do you need to know?" I, dealing with those girls looks to me, aren't what I want to see every day so I said, "Um, I think we should talk about this after school."

**_PLS: Have to end it here because I'm starting another fanfic but IS NOT Randy Cunningham and Danny Phantom. I didn't watch it for a long time so I'm a little rusty on the facts but I know a little about that show so yeah thanks for reading this chapter. So rry for being late and could be a little late again._**


End file.
